


Honest

by lialibea



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Delena, F/M, Feelings, Honest, Love, romcom, the neighbourhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialibea/pseuds/lialibea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of text where Damon and Elena talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Honest - The Neighbourhood I wrote this short piece. I'm not sure when it takes place, but.. Who really cares? I hope you enjoy this.

Damon looked at her, really looked. Over the last few days he'd looked at her countless times and still he knew he could never get enough. Wasn't it mental? The irritating moment of knowing he'd done wrong, again, was enough to keep his mind awake and the thoughts made it hard. He kept turning the problem around, around and around. The endless possibilities to make it right seemed to be far away. Did he even have a single plan? No. Would he confess to anyone that he started to freak out? No.

Elena turned around and now she looked at him. To never look away was hard sometimes, especially when he knew that she wanted nothing more than for him to be gone.

It looked as if she struggled with words and her eyes wasn't telling him to be gone. Huh.

"Can we be honest for a moment?"

The sudden change in the atmosphere made him interested.

"I'm listening," he replied, not letting go of her gaze.

"I'm going to be totally honest with you, if you let me inside your head for a minute."

Well, that didn't seemed totally fair, did it? Still, for some reason, he just nodded like a little puppet. Whenever Elena was in the same room as him something happened to him and something changed deep inside of him. He'd never admit it to anyone but he knew it was true and maybe she'd known aswell. Before she'd lost all those memories.

"Damon, I don't remember what we were, I don't remember what we had. But for some reason I can still feel something missing. It's like the last piece of a puzzle is lost and I just can't seem to find it. Maybe some part of me still misses you, I don't know. Looking at you sometimes makes my head dizzy because my body is telling me something but my brain can't respond."

Her words didn't quite sink in. He heard them, loud and clear, but he couldn't really.. understand them.

"So you're saying you miss us?"

"I can't miss anything I've never had."  
"Maybe you can," he swiftly replied. Their eyes fought some battle he didn't know of but he didn't mind. If this was the way to her heart and mind, then who really cared?

"Maybe I can," she admitted and in her eyes that then averted from his he saw something. Was it feelings?

It wasn't quite the time for him to savour the moment but for a second he let himself linger on her last words. The large room fell silent for a short moment while he thought. Maybe she was thinking too, he didn't know.

"I..." Lost for word, was he? While searching for her eyes he simply couldn't think.

"I know you don't remember anything and I know I'm probably one of the worst people ever and I don't deserve you but please.. Continue to be honest."

"Let me inside your mind, Damon."

Her eyes had the most beautiful colour he'd ever seen.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll fix it!


End file.
